My Tears Are Colorful
by snowwinter486
Summary: In order to reunite the world. In order to get everyone to get together once more. That's what he would do, that's how far he would go. Why can't you see the tears, Ichigo?


Warnings: undead, slight AU, cursing, gore, one-sided everyone loves Ichigo, angst, survival, misunderstandings, killing, violence, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: In order to reunite the world. In order to get everyone to get together once more. That's what he would do, that's how far he would go. Why can't you see the tears, Ichigo?

Magenta: Innovated- Miles Edgeworth (Phoenix Wright)

You don't cry clear, and you don't cry in pain either. You cry from your heart.

A place that is often overlooked, trashed, and abandoned.

And often, you can innovate new ways to cry.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

-1,000 years into the future-

With a pair of dark skinny jeans, a long black trench-coat flowing in the wind, revealing two guns, a black one with red lining (left) and a white gun with blue lining (right), matching the two large kitchen knives on his back, the ones that were as tall as he was. The first one, that was on the right side was black with red lining, a black bandage connecting the buttcap to his right arm, entwining it as though it was his life line. The other large butcher knife like object, was white with blue lining, and a white bandage that wrapped around his neck before leading up loosely to a white mask that set upon the right corner of his face, but mostly the right side of his head.

Soft, almost emotionless chocolate brown eyes as it was surrounded by his tan skin, and his orange hair just popped out, even in the dark.

A badge, with a rather pathetic picture of a skull jingled clipped onto his ragged jeans.

He smirked.

Once a hero of the world, as he had taken down Aizen Sousuke and ultimately, saved the world.

Now a villain, as he was too powerful, and thus feared and hated.

Like a ragged doll, he was tossed once decided that he was too beautiful.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he would said, as he stomped on the hollow's mask, successfully breaking it, "Don't you dare forget it."

You see, Kurosaki Ichigo is very special, he doesn't attack anyone that doesn't come at him first, and he never kills unless he's in a bad mood or someone/something important.

"Zangetsu, you alright?" he said, looking at the black sword.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," the low, gruff voice said and the male smiled.

"Shiro?"

"Anything for you, King," the white sword giggled, causing the male to scowl.

"Don't call me that," he mumbled, "Mugetsu?"

"Yes."

The short answer caused the male to smile, "Tensai?"

"Always."

Shirosaki (White Hope), Zangetsu (Slaying Moon), Tensai (Heaven Chain), and Mugetsu (Moonless Sky), Tensho (Moon Fang), and Getsuga (Heaven Slicer), were the infamously known weapons of the deadly Kurosaki Ichigo.

For someone with no reitsu, the male was extremely strong, almost as though he was at least a couple of dimensions higher than everyone else.

The bright moon sparkles in the sky as the male walks through the streets, the left side showing rather pridefully and Ichigo pulled his black fingerless gloves further onto his hands, and he adjusted his dark, navy blue button-up t-shirt.

Currently, he was walking and conversing with a white haired man, one that was at least a inch taller than him, his pale skin contrasting his black sclera and yellow irises, and he burst out laughing, before calming down and glanced at Ichigo.

"Ne, King..." he said.

"Don't call me that," Ichigo replied, "It's not like I have any power over you anymore," he said, letting his eyes fall downcast and the male shook his head.

"I don't care, you're my King until I feel like it," he said simply and then cocked a grin at his King, "Got a problem with it?"

"Yes, Shiro."

"Good."

An irritated sigh came from the scowling face, "Calm yourself Ichigo, it's coming," Zangetsu, the black sword, chimed in.

"My turn?" Tensai asked hopefully and Ichigo smiled softly as he grabbed the white gun and spun it in his hands as Shirosaki reverted back to his sword, strapping himself onto his back as the bandaged hand around his neck and connected up to his hollow mask.

The one he obtained after the ferocious fight against Ulquiorra.

Yes, the horn was ridiculously heavy, and it was only on the right side of his head, as it created an uneven weight on the slim male.

"The things I put up with," Ichigo growls out, and then, in a louder voice, "I know you're there," he said calmly, erasing all and every emotion on his face.

"Kurosaki... Strawberry?" the male turned around, staring at the blue-haired male staring at him in utter confusion, "Man, you... are you..." the male gulped.

"Am I?" the male looked genuinely confused.

"You're alive?"

"No, I'm a fragment of imagina- of course I'm fucking alive, Grimmjow!" the male called out, "And stop calling me Strawberry!" he huffed out.

"No," Grimmjow said, "And that aside, be careful of where you are, you idiot!" he glared.

"I'm not an idiot, moron!"

"I'm not a moron, I'm just trying to warn you!"

"From what?"

"From everyone!"

"King, what's going on?" Shiro's voice broke through his head and Grimmjow continued.

"Shingamis, Hollows, Aizen, Urahara, Vizards, Arrancers, everyone!" Grimmjow yelled, "They're looking for you, I'm not really sure why, but-"

"Aren't you the same?" Ichigo replied coldly, "You're an Arrancer, aren't you?"

"Yes I am! But," a smirk appeared on the male's face, "I like fair fights."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked away, "I'm sorry for expecting something," he whispered.

But Grimmjow heard.

Loud and clear, as it seemed to echo throughout the empty streets.

Teal eyes closed before opening once more, his emotions drained out of him and Ichigo suddenly laughed, throwing his head back and shook with laughter, looking and Grimmjow and said, "You'd think I'd know better than to trust an old enemy, and then you realize that you're fighting for the same cause so you become buddies!" his laughter slow subsided to a sad smile, "And then, you're betrayed, but you can't help but still trust them."

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow sighed and then composed himself, "I'll finish this up," drawing Panthera, who tried to protest, but Grimmjow ignored.

"Would you?" Ichigo asked, and shook his head, looking up with broken honey brown eyes, "Could you?"

The blue haired cat hesitated and Kurosaki turned around, and slowly walked off.

"King! What are you doing! Let's go fight him!" Shiro said, obviously not liking the fact that they were leaving.

"No," Ichigo said sternly.

"Ichigo, I hope it's not because you're too arrogant..." Zangetsu said uncertainly.

"Ichi knows better than that," Tensai replied, "Right?"

Mugetsu, once again, remained silent.

Ichigo paused as a knife was held at his throat.

"What, Grimmjow?" he asked simply.

"What... What happened to you?" the male asked, his voice threatening to break as he coughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You used to be so much more livelier... you used to love fighting... What happened?"

Ichigo sighed as he grabbed Grimmjow's sword and broke it with two fingers, turning around slowly, raising his empty brown eyes to the surprised-for-the-worst teal iris.

And then, he smiled, "I've been betrayed by my so-called friends," he said happily, "There is only so much pain one person can obtain."

"Ichigo..."

"Goodbye, Grimmjow."

And then, when Kurosaki Ichigo left, Grimmjow was left standing.

"So, that's your answer..." he sighed and turned around, opening a garganta, he stepped through, "What the hell is going on?"


End file.
